The invention relates in general to personal data assistants (PDAs) and in particular to ruggedized personal data assistants (RPDAs).
PDAs, also known as palmtop computers, are small, light-weight computers that may be held in one's palm. A PDA may be only a few inches wide, for example, 2-5 inches. A PDA may include a visual display. The visual display may be a touchscreen. The PDA may include a stylus for touching the touchscreen. The PDA housing may include a groove for storing the stylus when not in use. A PDA may include a variety of interfaces for connecting to external devices. One interface may be an interface for powering the PDA and/or charging batteries in the PDA. Another interface may be a serial data port, for example, an RS-232 (Recommended Standard 232) port or a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port. Further interfaces may include card slots, such as PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) slots.
An RPDA is a PDA that is designed for more rugged use. An RPDA may have a housing made of a strong and durable material. Compared to PDAs, RPDAs may be more shock resistant, more waterproof, better able to withstand temperature extremes, and less prone to malfunction from electromagnetic interference. FIG. 1 schematically shows an RPDA 10 having a touchscreen 12, a housing 14, a pair of PCMCIA slots 16 and 18, a stylus 20, grooves 22 and 24 formed in housing 14 for storing stylus 20, a serial data port 26, and a direct current power connection 28.
RPDA 10 may be a component of a portable fire control apparatus for indirect fire weapons. An example of a portable fire control apparatus for indirect fire weapons is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,983 issued on Apr. 20, 2010 to Pinto, Schneck, Alameda, and Coradeschi. RPDA 10 may communicate digitally to a Single Channel Ground/Airborne Radio System (SINCGARS) radio via a wired connection. To communicate with a SINCGARS radio, RPDA 10 may include radio interface hardware 30 (FIG. 2) connected to RPDA 10 via, for example, PCMCIA slot 18. Radio interface hardware 30 may be housed in housing 32 fixed to RPDA 10. Housing 32 may include connector 34 for connecting with a SINCGARS digital communication cable 36. Radio interface hardware 30 and housing 32 may be available from Elbit Systems of America, McLean, Va.
FIG. 3 is a schematic drawing of an embodiment of a fire control configuration for the RPDA 10 of FIG. 2. RPDA 10 may be connected to several components of a portable fire control apparatus 50. For example, radio cable 36 may be connected to connector 34 of RPDA 10. Serial data port 26 of RPDA 10 may be connected to serial data cable 38. Power input connection 28 of RPDA 10 may be connected to power cable 40. Serial data cable 38, power cable 40, and radio cable 36 may be combined into a single cable 42. At fire control apparatus 50, cable 42 may be split into radio cable 36, serial data cable 38, and power cable 40. Power cable 40 may connect to power supply 46. Serial data cable 38 may connect to another computing device, for example, a platform integration kit (PIK) 48. Radio cable 36 may connect to a SINCGARS radio 44.
A problem with the configuration of FIG. 3 is that users of RPDA 10 may often use cable 42 as a handle for lifting, holding, and moving RPDA 10. Thus, cable 42 and its connections to RPDA 10 may become stressed and fatigued and may ultimately fail. The jacket of power cable 40 at power input connection 28 of RPDA 10 may rip or tear. The screws used to fix serial data cable 38 to data port 26 of RPDA 10 may be lost, resulting in a partial or complete loss of connection between cable 38 and RPDA 10.
A need exists for an apparatus for securely connecting multiple cables to an RPDA.